Der Fall "Utopia Planitia"
Deanna Troi untersucht den Tod von Lieutenant Dan Kwan. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung thumb|left|Riker und Worf werden zur Gondelkontrolle gerufen, wo Lieutenant Daniel Kwan dabei ist, in den Plasmastrom zu springen. Riker versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, vom Laufsteg herunterzukommen. Kwan sagt deprimiert: Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe und springt in den Strom. Die Besatzung ist vom Geschehen getroffen. Captain Picard gibt an, er hätte schon zuvor Familienangehörige von Todesopfern informieren müssen, aber nie wegen Selbstmordes. Er weist Troi und Worf an, eine Untersuchung anzustellen und erlaubt ihnen dafür auch, Kwans persönliches Logbuch einzusehen. Die Freundin des Verstorbenen sagt aus, Kwan ginge es gut und er wäre eigentlich nicht die Person, die Suizid begehen würde. Worf und Troi stimmen mit dieser Einschätzung überein und das Logbuch gibt auch keine Hinweise auf Depressionen oder Ähnliches. Troi entschließt sich, Kwans Arbeitsplatz und Sterbeort zu untersuchen. Dort empfängt sie starke empathische Eindrücke und lässt sich danach von Dr. Crusher untersuchen. Darauf begibt sie sich noch einmal zusammen mit Worf zur Gondelkontrolle und auch vor den Plasmastrom, in dem Kwan starb. Hier hat sie eine Vision, die sich im Raum, in dem momentan das Plasma fließt, abspielt und zwei Personen, einen Mann und eine Frau, beinhaltet, von der eine in Gefahr ist. Worf bringt Troi zu Dr. Crusher, die annimmt, dass Kwan ebenfalls diese Vision gehabt haben könnte, da er Halb-Napeaner war. Lieutenant Walter Pierce ist eine der Personen, die Troi in der Vision gesehen hat. Seine Befragung ergibt nicht wirklich viel, der Counselor empfängt keine Eindrücke von ihm, ist aber überzeugt, dass er lügt. Worf und Troi beschließen in ihrem Quartier, die Untersuchung am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht weiterzuführen, können sich aber nicht loslösen und schlafen miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen werden die beiden zur Krankenstation gerufen und Deanna bemerkt eifersüchtig, wie Worf mit Ensign Calloway, Kwans Freundin, umgeht, was sie dazu bringt, Worf zu fragen, ob er das Geschehene bereut, was er verneint. Geordi La Forge entfernt eine Abdeckplatte im Plasmaraum und findet dahinter ein Skelett. Es stellt sich als Marla Finn, die Frau aus Deannas Vision, heraus. Troi trifft Worf und Calloway sich küssend an und deren Reaktion besteht darin, sie auszulachen. Troi ist verletzt und wütend und erschießt Worf im Affekt mit einem herumliegenden Phaser. Verstört begibt sie sich zum Plasmaraum und versucht mit den Worten Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, in den Strom zu springen. Worf greift sie jedoch bei der Schulter und rettet sie so. Dabei ändert sich auch ihre Uniform. Die vorangegangen Ereignisse waren eine Halluzination, die an dem Zeitpunkt begannen, als sie an dem Ort stand, an dem Kwan Selbstmord beging. Das Ende der Untersuchung ergibt, dass Pierce seine Freundin mit einem anderen Mann küssend erwischt hat, beide erschoss und daraufhin in den Plasmastrom sprang. Der telepathische Abdruck, der Kwan und Troi beeinflusst hat, ist wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass Pierce' Großmutter Betazoidin war. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Ursprünglich gab es einen Übersetzungsfehler im Titel, der mit Der Fall ‚Utopia Plan'e'tia‘ übersetzt wurde. Die Flottenwerft heißt wie die Marsregion jedoch richtig Utopia Plan i tia. Erst später wurde der Titel korrekt angegeben, auf den Kauf-VHS ist er jedoch in der falschen Version angegeben. Bei dem Kunstwerk in Kwans Quartier, das von Worf als napeanische Kunst bezeichnet wird, handelt es sich tatsächlich um eine Replik der Grabstelle des altägyptischen Pharaos Wadji ( ). Deanna Troi erklärt Worf, dass die Mutter von Kwan Napeanerin sei und sein Vater Humanoid. Da die Napeaner auch humanoid sind, wurden mal wieder Mensch mit Humanoid verwechselt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Eye of the Beholder (episode) es:Eye of the Beholder fr:Eye of the Beholder (épisode) ja:謎の幻覚テレパシー（エピソード） nl:Eye of the Beholder Fall Utopia Planetia, Der Kategorie:Brauche Bilder (TNG)